I think about you
by Takari95
Summary: Austin luchará por hacerla feliz sea como sea, aunque eso signifique arrojar a Ally en brazos de otro chico. Auslly. Leed y review, por favor!
1. Chapter 1

_**Este fic está hecho en colaboración con una hermana pequeña que tengo, espero que guste.**_

_**Que quede claro que los personajes no son de mi propiedad, son de Disney Channel. Sin embargo, la trama de esta historia sí que es mía.**_

Apoyó el codo en el mostrador de cristal de la tienda y suspiró sin ser realmente consciente de que lo estaba haciendo. Austin esbozó una sonrisa tonta mientras miraba en dirección a una zona de la tienda de música en la que Ally se esforzaba por afinarle la guitarra a un chico al que le habían cambiado un par de cuerdas. La joven estaba sentada en un pequeño banquito de esos que se utilizan para tocar el piano, sostenía la guitarra entre sus manos con cuidado y tenía la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia adelante para pode escuchar el sonido que emitía la cuerda en cuestión cada vez que ella apretaba una de las clavijas. Ally ponía cara de desagrado, parecía que no conseguía que la cuerda alcanzara el tono adecuado de manera que alzó a la cabeza y dirigió la mirada hacia el joven que con una sonrisa un tanto boba la miraba desde el mostrador.

─_¿Austin?_─preguntó ella al ver que el chico seguía con aquella sonrisa tonta en el rostro─. _¡Austin!_

El rubio dio un salto como si le hubieran despertado de un profundo sueño con un tremendo grito. Parpadeó un par de veces y al final se dio cuenta de que tanto Ally como el propietario de la guitarra lo estaban mirando con extrañeza. El rubio se pasó una mano por el pelo y se acercó a ella y le tomó la guitarra. Alzó una pierna y apoyó el pie en un lado del banquito en el que estaba su amiga. En dos segundos la guitarra estaba afinada y el chico se marchó la mar de contento con su instrumento reparado.

─_¿Te pasaba algo antes?_─preguntó Ally mientras cargaba con el banquito hacia el otro lado de la tienda para ponerlo junto al piano.

─_No, no me pasaba nada. ¿Qué me iba a pasar?_

─_Parecía que te estaban abduciendo los extraterrestes._

─_Qué va, qué va_─. Ella alzó los brazos colocándolos en jarras, Austin la miró y sonrió. Ella parecía preocupada por él y el que pusiera esa carita lo fascinaba─. _Te prometo que no me pasa nada de nada, Ally._

─_Está bien_─. Austin alzó la mano para apartarle un mechón de pelo que le caía sobre los ojos cuando Dez y Trish entraron por la puerta discutiendo a grito pelado sobre cualquier tontería. Austin y Ally intentaron saludar a sus amigos pero fue misión imposible al menos en el primer momento. Cuando se calmaron un poco fue Ally la que intervino.

─_¿Qué es lo que os pasa?_

─_Pues que por su culpa nos han despedido del trabajo en el que habíamos logrado que nos contrataran_─. Respondió Dez poniendo cara de pena y con los brazos cruzados ante el pecho.

─_Trish..._─suspiró Ally con una ceja levemente enarcada.

─_Yo no he hecho nada... Solo estaba haciéndome la manicura..._─La segunda frase la dijo en voz baja pero Ally todavía pudo escucharla.

─_¿Por qué no intentáis que os vuelvan a contratar? Seguro que si os disculpáis os vuelven a dar el trabajo_─. Propuso Austin mirando a Dez y a Trish, alternativamente. Aquellos dos se miraron y en menos de dos segundos ya habían salido disparados por la puerta de la tienda. Sonic Boom volvía a estar vacía. Ally miró el reloj y vio que sin querer ya se había hecho tarde y que era hora de cerrar.

─_Oye, Austin... ¿qué te parece si cierro ya la tienda y componemos un poco?_

─_Me encantaría_─. Respondió el chico con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

─_Espérame aquí_─. Contestó la joven mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta con paso rápido para cerrar. Sin embargo, antes de que llegara un chico entró por la puerta de cristal, Dallas. Ally se detuvo a medio camino al verlo allí, no supo qué decir. Él caminó hacia ella y le cogió la mano.

─_Hola._

─_Hola..._─consiguió articular Ally.

─_Venía a decirte que si mañana querrías salir a dar una vuelta conmigo._

Ally a penas consiguió balbucear un sí antes de acompañarlo a la puerta y cerrar con llave. Luego, empezó a morderse un mechón de pelo. Austin se movió y se acercó a ella. Alzó la mano y con los dedos apartó el mechón de pelo que su amiga estaba mordisqueando, Se lo colocó tras la oreja y en el camino le rozó la mejilla suavemente con los dedos. Ally alzó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos, el rubio estaba serio y ella volvió a preocuparse por él, no se estaba comportando como siempre hacía.

Por un momento, Dallas se le fue completamente de la cabeza. Ni siquiera era capaz de recordar a qué hora había quedado con él. Finalmente, Austin esbozó una sonrisa, cogió de la mano a su amiga y se la llevó escaleras arriba.

El joven abrió la puerta de la habitación en la que componían y Ally se adelantó y se sentó en el piano. El rubio imitó su gesto y se sentó junto a ella.

─_¿Estás contenta?_─preguntó el rubio mientras acariciaba con sus delgados dedos las teclas del piano. Ally se quedó un segundo pensando porque al principio se había sentido muy emocionada al saber que Dallas iba a llevarla a dar una vuelta pero en cuanto había visto la cara de Austin todo se le había ido de la mente. No sabía por qué Austin estaba tan raro últimamente pero haría lo que fuera por no volver a ver jamás esa especie de tristeza que había visto en sus ojos hacía unos momentos allí abajo.

─_Supongo_─. Dijo. Hasta ella misma se extrañó de su respuesta porque en teoría tendría que estar dando saltos de alegría por tener un cita con el chico de sus sueños pero no se sentía precisamente así. Cogió la mano de Austin entre las suyas─. _Pero, Austin..._

─_¿Componemos algo?_─dijo él separándose de ella para evitar que volviera a preguntarle qué le pasaba porque ni él mismo lo sabía a ciencia cierta. Ally sonrió, a lo mejor eran todo imaginaciones suyas y nada más. Se pusieron manos a la obra, Ally sacó una libreta en la que había compuesto una letra y había empezado una melodía para probarla con la voz de Austin. La canción se llamaba _ I think about you_. Austin la miró por encima, realizó una leída rápida y le hizo un gesto a Ally para que empezara a tocar lo que había compuesto. El chico tardó un par de segundos pero luego empezó a cantar como si aquella canción la conociera de toda la vida. A mitad canción se quedó mirando a su amiga que con una sonrisa tocaba el piano con entusiasmo al ver lo bien que estaba quedando su composición. La chica alzó la vista sin dejar de tocar y se dio cuenta de que Austin la estaba mirando fijamente mientras cantaba la canción con voz dulce, esa voz que solo le salía a veces y que a Ally le parecía sumamente agradable. Miró los grandes ojos de Austin y no pudo evitar que un ligero sonrojo decorara sus mejillas pues el chico la estaba mirando con cariño mientras le cantaba aquella canción.

Cuando terminó, Ally dejó de tocar pero no separó las manos del teclado del piano. Su mirada estaba enredada con la de Austin... Sin embargo, la puerta del pequeño estudio se abrió de golpe y el señor Dawson entró. El hombre estaba un poco agitado.

─_Perdonad si os molesto, chicos. Cariño..._─dijo hablando a Ally─._Voy a tener que marcharme unos cuantos días con tu madre, vamos a comprar nuevos instrumentos pero tenemos que viajar porque hemos encontrado una buena oferta y nos conviene aprovecharla. ¿Podrás arreglártelas sola con la tienda y todo?_

─_Claro, claro que sí. Vosotros marchaos tranquilos._

─¿_Seguro que no será mucho trabajo?_

─_Yo la ayudaré, no se preocupe, señor Dawson. Ally estará bien_─. Ally no pudo evitar sonreír al oír las palabras de su amigo y fue hacia la puerta para despedir a su padre que se marchaba corriendo hacia el aeropuerto. La joven cerró la puerta tras de sí con un suspiro. Austin se había levantado y Ally no pudo evitar acercarse a él y abrazarlo. Al sentir los brazos de su "socia" rodearlo el joven se puso a acariciarse el cabello de la nuca, un tanto incómodo, aunque finalmente bajó los brazos y rodeó a su amiga apoyando la mejilla en su pelo.

─_Gracias, Austin._

Al día siguiente cuando Austin llegó a Sonic Boom su amiga Ally ya estaba allí moviendo instrumentos de aquí para allá en un gran ajetreo. Dez y Trish llegaban también en ese momento y Austin al verlos con su supuesto uniforme de trabajo dedujo que los habían readmitido. Su amigo de dirigió hacia él mientras Trish iba a saludar a Ally. El rubio se quedó mirando a su amiga que aquel día parecía estar más radiante que nunca y esbozó la misma sonrisa tonta que el día anterior.

A Dez no le hizo falta pensar mucho para darse cuenta de a quién estaba mirando Austin para poner esa cara de tonto enamorado.

─_¿Por qué no se lo dices?_

Aquella frase devolvió a Austin a la realidad y Dez vio como abría los ojos de par en par. El rubio le dio un fuerte tirón a su amigo y lo arrastró lejos de la puerta de entrada de la tienda y de las miradas de Ally y Trish.

─_Pero, ¿qué estás diciendo?_─ casi chilló alarmado mientras vigilaba a sus espaldas por si alguna de las dos chicas lo había escuchado.

─_Nada, solo digo que si te gusta podrías decírselo de una buena vez antes de que Dallas te la quite. No hay que ser muy listo para eso, Austin._

Austin resopló, exasperado. Más que exasperado se sentía un poco desesperado. Llevaba bastante tiempo así, sintiendo cosas que no sabía identificar o que no había querido identificar porque le daba miedo. Y ahora, venía su mejor amigo que parecía que nunca se fijaba en nada y se lo decía así de claro.

─¿_Desde cuándo sabes que me... me...?_

─_¿Que desde cuándo sé que te gusta?Pues me lo dijo Trish hará unas semanas. Me dijo que había notado como mirabas a Ally y que esa mirada solo la dedica alguien que está muy enamorado._

Austin se pasó la mano por el rostro y observó a Dez mirando por entre los dedos. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan obvio? Aquello era desesperante. ¿Acaso todo el mundo sabía o al menos intuía lo que estaba empezando a sentir por Ally?

─_¿Austin?_─La voz de Ally lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Salió del hueco entre dos tiendas en el que se había metido con Dez y se enfrentó a la chica que lo buscaba con una sonrisa. Cuando lo vio le cogió la mano y lo llevó al interior de la tienda. Al pasar junto a Trish, Austin pudo ver la sonrisa cómplice que la chica le dedicaba a la que él solo pudo suspirar, sí que era obvio lo que sentía.

Ally lo llevó hasta el mostrador donde estaba apoyada un guitarra llena de polvo pero que parecía muy bonita─. _La he encontrado esta mañana en el fondo del almacén, es una guitarra increíble. ¿Crees que podremos hacer que vuelva a sonar? Creo que mi padre la dejó allí pensando en venderla pero al final la olvidó y ahora suena bastante mal. ¿Crees que tendrá solución?_

─_Claro que sí, lo único que necesita esta guitarra es que la limpiemos, la afinemos y toquemos con ella. En poco tiempo volverá a sonar como lo hacía, ya verás_─. Dijo Austin mientras observaba con ojo experto las cuerdas de la guitarra cubiertas de polvo. Dez y Trish se marcharon sin que sus amigos se diesen ni cuenta, dejándolos solos.

El día pasó rápido en la tienda y ninguno de los dos tuvo ni un segundo de respiro en todo el día. Con cada mirada que compartían, Ally le agradecía a Austin lo mucho que apreciaba que la ayudara tanto. Austin se limitaba a sonreír de oreja a oreja, feliz de poder pasar el día con ella.

Sin embargo, por la tarde cuando ya estaban acabando de recoger y limpiar la tienda, Ally se fijó en la hora que era y se dijo a sí misma que ya era hora de que fuera yendo a encontrarse con Dallas.

Se giró para mirar a Austin que estaba tratando de afinar la guitarra vieja del almacén, la joven sonrió. El rubio podía ser muy adorable cuando el pelo le caía sobre los ojos mientras se estaba concentrando en algo. Él, al advertir que lo observaban alzó la cabeza.

─_Austin..._

─_Creo que es hora de que te vayas marchando o llegarás tarde a tu cita..._

Ally se quedó estática, podía ver tristeza en los ojos de Austin pero ella no podría ver en su mirada ni una décima parte del dolor que estaba sintiendo su mejor amigo al arrojarla en los brazos de otro. Sin embargo, el chico se levantó, se acercó a ella, le quitó lo que llevaba en las manos y la empujó hacia la puerta.

─_Tú ahora vete y diviértete mucho. Yo me encargaré de cerrar la tienda._

─_Pero, Austin..._─Él le selló los labios con un dedo y la siguió empujando suavemente hasta que la sacó a la calle. El rubio alzó la cabeza y vio que el cielo se estaba encapotando.

─_Te recomendaría que cogieses un paraguas, parece que va a llover._

─_No tengo así que si llueve me tendré que aguantar_─. La joven sonrió tímidamente y abrazó a su mejor amigo─. _Gracias por todo lo que haces por mí._

─_No se merecen._

Ally se separó de él y para Austin fue como si le arrancaran algún órgano vital. Se sintió vacío, como si le faltara algo. Era evidente lo que le faltaba. El corazón que se había marchado con Ally.

Austin cerró la tienda un rato después y se marchó a su casa. Se tumbó en la cama y allí acabó de pasar la tarde. Cuando estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos, su móvil lo hizo levantarse de golpe. Lo cogió.

─_¿Austin?_─El chico se frotó los ojos y se incorporó para hablar mejor.

─_Sí, ¿quién me llama?_

─_Soy el padre de Ally._

─_Hola, señor Dawson. No le había reconocido._

─_¿Sabes dónde está Ally? Es que llevo llamándola un buen rato pero no me coge el teléfono._

Austin se levantó de un salto de la cama y le dijo al señor Dawson que ahora mismo iba a ver dónde estaba la chica. El hombre intentó decirle que no se preocupara pero Austin le colgó antes de que pudiese terminar la frase. Ni siquiera se detuvo a mirar por la ventana porque si lo hubiera hecho hubiera visto que una chica menuda se dirigía con paso lento y tambaleante hacia su casa. El chico bajó los escalones de dos en dos y los tres últimos los bajó con un gran salto. Cogió las llaves que estaban en un cuenco en el recibidor y abrió la puerta de golpe. Sin embargo, no llegó a salir porque vio que allí parada en la puerta estaba Ally completamente empapada de pies a cabeza y con los ojos hinchados y rojos. A pesar de que estaba mojada, Austin pudo ver que por sus mejillas caían lágrimas. En ese momento, al joven rubio el corazón se le cayó hecho pedazos, miró a su amiga de arriba a abajo y se dio cuenta de que tenía las rodillas raspadas.

─_Austin..._─susurró ella de un modo apenas inaudible. Avanzó un paso y abrazó al chico, enterrando la cabeza en su pecho entre sollozos. Unos sollozos que se volvían más potentes a cada momento. Austin la rodeó con los brazos, todavía sin comprender nada, cerró la puerta y la llevó hacia el interior de la casa. En primer lugar la llevó a la cocina, conduciéndola con cuidado. Una vez allí, la ayudó a sentarse en uno de los taburetes y fue corriendo como un galgo a por un par de toallas secas y un poco agua oxigenada para las heridas de las rodillas. Mientras iba a por todas las cosas sentía como su sangre hervía. Aún no sabía que había pasado pero lo que sí tenía claro es que iba a matar a Dallas en cuanto se lo encontrara. Volvió junto a Ally e hizo que la joven alzara el rostro hacia él colocando un dedo en su barbilla.

─_¿Qué ha pasado?_─La chica hipaba y era incapaz de articular una sola palabra. Parecía desolada así que el chico le tomó el rostro entre las manos, secándole las lágrimas con los dedos. Si supiera cuanto le dolía verla en aquel estado... ─_Vamos, no llores más. Por favor, no puedo verte así. Vamos, Ally, ven_─. La chica volvió a refugiarse entre los fuertes brazos de su amigo.

─_Austin..._─Parecía que su nombre era lo único que era capaz de decir. El rubio al ver como Ally temblaba como un pajarillo, la ayudó a levantarse y la acercó hasta el baño. Entró y abrió el grifo del agua caliente. Ella seguía sollozando.

─_Shh... Voy a buscarte ropa seca. Ahora dúchate y luego hablaremos._

La joven asintió y esperó a que él volviera con las toallas, una camiseta y unos pantalones de pijama para encerrarse en el baño. Austin se apoyó en el marco de la puerta cerrada, podía sentir el agua correr y también los sollozos de Ally. Suspiró y se marchó a la cocina a prepararle un té caliente a la chica para cuando saliera de ducharse. La morena buscó a Austin y finalmente lo encontró en la cocina, sentado en uno de los taburetes con aire preocupado y pensativo. Ella se quedó mirándolo, estaba adorable cuando adoptaba esa expresión. Él se dio cuenta de que Ally estaba allí y se levantó con el té en las manos, se lo dio a su amiga y la acompañó escaleras arriba hasta su habitación. Después de dejarla sentada en su propia cama bebiendo la infusión, él bajó a arreglar el cuarto de baño pero descubrió que Ally ya se había encargado de dejarlo impoluto, así era ella.

Cuando volvió a subir, la chica sostenía el vaso vacío entre las manos con expresión ausente y triste. El corazón de Austin volvió a llevarse un terrible punzada de dolor, nunca había visto a Ally así...

Le quitó el vaso de las manos con suavidad y se sentó a su lado.

─_Ally, necesito saber qué ha pasado_─.Ella lo miró compungida, tragó saliva e intentó hablar. Austin la tomó por los hombros─. _Ally... por favor..._

Al ver el rostro angustiado de Austin se decidió a hablar haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no llorar.

─_He visto a Dallas con otra chica, se estaban besando. _

Austin la miró, estaba serio.

─_Ally..._

─_Y lo peor es que a pesar de eso, lo sigo queriendo._

La chica apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Austin y él cerró los ojos, le escocían. Abrazó a Ally y enterró el rostro en su pelo.

─_Todo se arreglará, Ally. Ya lo verás..._

**_Hasta aquí hemos llegado __por ahora, pronto subiré la continuación de la escena.!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2.

─_Todo se arreglará, Ally. Ya lo verás..._─ A Austin aquellas tristes palabras de consuelo le sonaron vacías, carentes de sentimiento real. Intentó apartar a Ally un segundo para mirarla a los ojos pero ella no se dejó, no quería que la viera llorar más. La joven lo estrechó entre sus brazos─. _Seguro que lo que has visto tenía alguna explicación, solo tienes que hablar con Dallas e intentar aclarar las cosas._

─ _¿Crees que puede ser que todavía tenga alguna oportunidad?_─preguntó ella con la voz amortiguada contra el cuerpo del chico.

─_Por supuesto..._─Dijo él en un susurro mientras le daba un beso a su amiga en el pelo. Ella se separó un poco de él y lo miró a los ojos. Austin le tomó el rostro entre las manos con suavidad, la aproximó a él y la besó en la frente con ternura. Ally dejó de sollozar en el acto y no pudo esbozar una sonrisa─. _Mira para que no llores más tengo una cosa para ti _─. El chico estiró un brazo para abrir uno de los cajones de su mesita de noche. De allí sacó una cajita cubierta de polvo, la limpió un poco con la mano y sopló con cuidado para eliminar las últimas motas de polvo.

─ _¿Qué es, Austin?_─preguntó Ally ansiosa por ver lo que Austin tenía guardado para ella en aquella cajita. El rubio abrió la cajita y le mostró el contenido. En su interior, había un anillo de plata que parecía que tenía una A grabada. Austin lo sacó cogiéndolo entre los dedos pulgar e índice y lo miró con una sonrisa. La joven también miró el anillo y finalmente lo reconoció, era el que llevaba Austin llevaba siempre cuando lo conoció. Austin volvió a meter la mano en el cajón y sacó una cadena de plata, colocó el anillo en ella. Con un gesto de la mano, hizo que Ally se girara de espaldas a él y así pudo colocarle la cadenita alrededor del cuello. Una vez puesta, Ally cogió el anillo entre las manos─. _No puedo aceptarlo, Austin. Es tu anillo._

─_Claro que lo vas a aceptar, no va a estar mejor en ningún lugar del mundo que contigo._

─_Pero, siempre lo llevabas..._

─_Lo sé pero quiero que lo tengas tú _─. Ally hizo mención de volver a llorar ─. _No llores más, por favor _─. Pidió Austin moviendo las manos ante él. Ally esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se abalanzó sobre su amigo con tanto impulso que ambos cayeron al suelo fuera de la cama. El rubio fue el que paró el golpe contra el suelo pero tampoco se quejó mucho, le encantaba sentir a Ally tan cerca de él. Abrazó con fuerza a la chica que echada sobre su cuerpo tenía la cabeza apoyada en su pecho.

─_Eres un chico maravilloso, ¿lo sabías?_ ─Susurró ella muy cerca del rostro de él. Austin esbozó una de sus medias sonrisas de estrella del pop que podían tumbar a todas las mujeres que hubiera en un kilómetro a la redonda y Ally no era la excepción. Ella se sonrojó a más no poder.

─_Claro que lo sé, es parte de mi encanto natural _─. Ally no pudo evitar empezar a reír sin cesar. El rubio le apartó un par de mechones de pelo que se le metían en los ojos y le sonrió con ternura ─. _¿Tienes hambre?_

─_Un poco..._─Al decir esto, ambos bajaron a la cocina y Austin puso en marcha sus dotes de gran cocinero para preparar algo de cenar. Ally no pudo dejar de reír al ver como a su amigo le tocaba hacer mil peripecias para conseguir freír un huevo. Ella intentó ayudarlo pero él se negó en redondo diciendo que no iba a dejar que trabajara aquel día porque era su invitada. Tras degustar la cena, Austin subió hacia arriba para arreglar una habitación de invitados para que Ally pudiera dormir allí. Rato después, ella subió y le agradeció sinceramente las molestias que se estaba tomando hoy por ella. El chico le revolvió el pelo y la dejó sola en la habitación.

─_Descansa, buenas noches _─. Susurró antes de salir por la puerta. Ally se sentó en la cama y cogió entre sus dedos el anillo que llevaba colgado del cuello, lo miró con cariño. Austin. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza y ella cerró los ojos para concentrarse en la sensación que estaba sintiendo. Se tumbó en la cama e intentó conciliar el sueño pero le fue impsible, a medida que se hacía de noche le entraba más miedo a la oscuridad y le parecía que había sombras oscuras que la acechaban pegadas a la pared. Se levantó de un salto, salió de la habitación y corrió por el pasillo. Llegó frente a la puerta de la habitación de Austin, llamó con los nudillos con suavidad y luego entró.

Austin estaba acostado en la cama con los brazos tras la cabeza, iba sin camiseta, tan solo con el pantalón del pijama.

─_Perdón si molesto..._─Susurró ella un poco avergonzada.

─ _¿Qué ocurre?_

─_Es que..._ ─Austin se incorporó en la cama apoyando la espalda en el cabezal mirando a su amiga que seguía parada en la puerta con una media sonrisa.

─ _¿Tienes miedo?_

─_Un poco _─. Admitió ella en voz baja─. _No te rías de mí, por favor._

Austin intentó con todas sus fuerzas eso de no reírse pero le fue imposible y estalló en risas. Ally rodó los ojos.

─ _¿Ya te has reído suficiente?_

─_Perdón, perdón _─. Dijo el rubio mientras se secaba las lágrimas que habían saltado de sus ojos después del ataque de risa.

─_Vale, ¿puedo dormir en el suelo de tu habitación? _─Pidió Ally, implorante. Austin abrió los ojos y pestañeó.

─_De eso nada, tú duermes en mi cama _─. Sentenció él mientras se levantaba con un suave murmullo de las sábanas y un crujido del colchón.

─_No voy a robarte la cama._

─_No me la estás robando. Te la estoy dejando que es bastante distinto._

─_No, no puedo _─. Austin suspiró.

─ _¿Y qué quieres que hagamos?_

─_Podemos... dormir juntos_─. Propuso la joven sin mirarlo.

─_Está bien pero no ronques, ¿eh? _─ Bromeó el joven intentando aliviar el ambiente tenso que se había formado entre ellos. Él caminó hacia la cama y se tiró sobre ella, le hizo un gesto a Ally mientras se apartaba para dejarle sitio. Ally se acostó junto a él, colocándose de lado para poder mirarlo.

─_Y que sepas que no ronco..._─ Le dijo sacándose la lengua. Él sonrió y le acarició la mejilla con los dedos ─. _Austin..._

─_Dime._

─_Estos días estás siendo un gran apoyo para mí, no sabes lo mucho que te lo agradezco._

─_No se merecen, para eso están los amigos, ¿no? ¿Cuántas veces me has ayudado tú en una de mis locuras? _─ Preguntó mientras seguía acariciando la mejilla de Ally con los dedos ─. _Ahora a dormir._

Ally lo miró a los ojos y no pudo evitar acercarse a él para rodear su cintura con los brazos. Cerró los ojos mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho con un suspiro, acarició la espalda desnuda de él con los dedos arrancándole un suave suspiro. El rubio apoyó la mejilla en el pelo de ella mientras sentía los finos brazos de Ally rodeándolo, él hizo lo mismo y cerró los ojos escuchando la acompasada respiración de la joven.

La morena entreabrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue el pecho desnudo de Austin donde ella tenía apoyada la cabeza. El rubio estaba boca arriba y ella estaba echada encima de él. La joven disfrutó por unos segundos más de la calidez que desprendía el cuerpo de Austin antes de separarse de él con cuidado. Al notar la ausencia, Austin abrió un ojo perezoso y la miró. Por lo visto, tardó unos segundos en reconocerla pero finalmente sonrió pronunciando un "Buenos días" acompañado de una sonrisa. Ally le contestó al saludo mientras se levantaba y salía por la puerta.

Austin se vistió a la velocidad del rayo y cuando bajó a la cocina encontró a Ally ya vestida y con el desayuno medio hecho. Se sorprendió de la rapidez con que la muchacha había hecho el desayuno. Él era casi incapaz de hacer nada sin ayuda.

─ _Podías haber dejado que fuera yo el que cocinara._

Ally dejó el plato con unas salchichas perfectamente hechas, colocadas en paralelo unas al lado de otras.

─ _Austin, aprecio mucho el esfuerzo culinario que hiciste anoche pero… prefiero cocinar yo. De verdad _– Respondió ella con una sonrisa cariñosa.

─_Si es que no puedo hacer nada sin tu ayuda. No tengo remedio – _Dijo sacudiendo la cabeza con una sonrisa divertida –. _There's no way I can make it without you, do it without you… _

"_Be here without you" _Esto último lo pensó pero no lo cantó. La joven se quedó con la sartén en la mano y un tenedor en la otra mirándolo con fijeza. A Austin le había vuelto a salir aquella voz tan tierna que le había salido el otro día al cantar _I think about you._

Los dos chicos desayunaron en silencio, envueltos en ese silencio ambos se sentían cómodos. Como si entre ellos las palabras fueran, a veces, innecesarias. El rubio tardó poco en devorar el plato que había preparado Ally que comparado con lo que comía él cada día era un auténtico manjar de dioses. Austin amontonó los platos en el fregadero junto a la vajilla que habían utilizado el día anterior pero Ally se cruzó de brazos ante él y le indicó con una sola mirada que iban a fregarlos de inmediato. No podían macharse así sin más dejando la cocina sucia. El chico resopló e hizo cara de pena, cosa que no convenció a su mejor amiga. Ella puso las manos bajo el chorro del agua y se puso manos a la obra.

Al cabo de cinco minutos todo brillaba como los chorros del oro. Ally sonrió satisfecha, se dio la vuelta y cogiendo a Austin de la mano salió a la calle.

Los dos no tardaron mucho en llegar al centro comercial, concretamente a la tienda _Sonic Boom. _ La morena fue la primera en entrar y empezar a poner orden. En cuanto ella desapareció, Austin se dirigió a la plaza que había en el centro comercial en busca del chico que siempre empujaba el carrito de accesorios para móviles. Dallas. Lo vio en mitad de la plaza, sentado en un taburete cerca de su carrito a la espera de los primeros clientes. El chico alzó la cabeza y su mirada se cruzó con la de Austin sin que nada sucediera. El rubio sintió que la sangre le ardía en las venas, apretó los puños con fuerza. En ese momento, sentó una mano sobre su hombro. Ally. La joven apenas miró a Dallas quien tampoco reparó en su presencia e hizo que Austin la mirara a los ojos. Sin embargo, su mejor amigo seguía con la mirada clavada en aquel idiota que había hecho llorar a Ally.

─_Vámonos, Austin._

Al escuchar la voz de su amiga, reaccionó. Dallas alzó la cabeza y saludó con una sonrisa a Ally. Aquella sonrisa, como si no hubiera pasado nada, le cayó a la joven como un cubo de agua fría. Ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que corresponder a su sonrisa.

─ _¿Qué tal, Ally? Ayer al final no pudimos vernos._

─_Lo siento, se me complicó el trabajo en la tienda._

─_No te preocupes, lo entiendo. ¿Quieres que quedemos otro día? – _El corazón de Ally empezó a palpitar con fuerza. No sabía qué decir, sabía que podía ser que Dallas la estuviera engañando, que era lo más probable. Pero, y si sus ojos la habían engañado y en realidad no era él. En aquel momento, lo que había visto la tarde anterior se tornó un tanto borroso y confuso. Además, ella era de las que creía en las segundas oportunidades. ¿Por qué no darle una a Dallas?

─_Claro, si quieres esta tarde. Te prometo que acudiré._

─_Genial, nos vemos._

Ally respiró hondo en cuanto Dallas se alejó. Fue entonces cuando se acordó de Austin. El rubio se había quedado quieto a su lado y seguía apretando los puños. Los había cerrado con tanta fuerza que se había clavado las uñas en la palma. La chica le cogió la mano entre las suyas observando las pequeñas heridas que se había infligido.

─_Austin… _- Susurró muy preocupada. Le colocó una mano en la barbilla e hizo que la mirara. Austin estaba serio, muy serio. Aquel deje de tristeza volvía a estar en sus ojos, Ally sintió que una fuerza le aprisionaba el pecho. ¿Qué era aquel sentimiento que Austin provocaba en ella? Él se separó de ella y se marchó sin decir nada con la cabeza gacha. Ally volvió a la tienda, era su obligación atender a los clientes pero se moría por echar a correr tras Austin. Dez y Trish llegaron poco después a la tienda y lo primero que les dijo Ally fue que cuidaran la tienda, que tenía que hacer algo importante. Ése algo era encontrar a su mejor amigo.

* * *

**Perdón por la espera pero al final aquí está el capítulo. A partir de ahora actulizaré más seguido que ya no tengo exámenes.**

**un saludo**

**Takari95**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Ally resopló, había buscado a Austin en todos los lugares que se le habían ocurrido pero no había tenido suerte. Era increíble la capacidad que podía llegar a tener Austin Monica Moon para esconderse en el lugar más impensado si no quería dejarse encontrar. Un nudo se formó en la garganta de la morena porque no era capaz de entender qué le estaba pasando a Austin y qué le estaba pasando a ella. En definitiva, no entendía lo que les estaba pasando a ellos. Cerró los ojos y recordó la tristeza que llevaba destellando en los ojos de Austin desde hacía unos días. ¿Por qué? Se llevó la mano al cuello de manera inconsciente u acarició el anillo del rubio con los dedos. Debía seguir buscando.

─ _¿Qué crees que les pasa a Austin y Ally?_ – Preguntó Dez a Trish con una sonrisa tontorrona en el rostro.

─_Dez, Dez…_

Ella negó con la cabeza mientras acababa de atender como mejor sabía a un cliente. Entonces, se giró hacia su amigo que estaba apoyado en el mostrador.

─ _¿Qué?_ – Espetó Dez abriendo los brazos, un tanto asustado al percibir la inquisitiva mirada de Trish.

─_Te lo dije el otro día, Austin está enamorado de Ally._

Aquella frase se escuchó claramente y llegó hasta oídos de un chico moreno que pasaba en ese momento por delante de la tienda con su carrito de accesorios para móviles. Lo escuchado hizo que se detuviera, él quería a Ally para él. ¿Cómo podía ser que Austin Moon estuviera enamorado de ella cuando siempre lo había negado? El rubio se había esforzado durante mucho tiempo en remarcar que la relación que existía entre él y Ally no era más que una amistad derivada de su trabajo de socios. Dallas frunció el ceño, no iba a permitir que aquel rubio oxigenado le quitara la adoración de Ally. No pensaba permitirlo…

─_Dez, es más que obvio lo que pasa entre esos dos pero Ally está empecinada en quedar y estar con ese tal Dallas. Y, eso, a Austin debe dolerle muchísimo._

Dez permaneció callado asimilando las palabras de su amiga. Recordó también lo que había comentado con Austin el día anterior pero a pesar de todo le costaba un poco entender la situación. Sintió la mano de Trish en el hombro.

─_No te calientes la cabeza, Ally se dará cuenta tarde o temprano y corresponderá a Austin_.

El chico sonrió. No le gustaba ver a su amigo sufrir, pocas veces le había visto pero las recordaba a la perfección. Para él, el sufrimiento de Austin podía ser como el suyo propio. El problema era que en las anteriores ocasiones había podido ayudarle pero esta vez iba a ser imposible, no sabía mucho de líos amorosos.

Dallas se apartó de la puerta arrastrando su carrito un trecho al ver como Ally se dirigía hacia _Sonic Boom _corriendo como podía sobre sus botas que tenían un poco de tacón. La falda volaba alrededor de sus delgadas piernas y su viento se agitaba, golpeándole el rostro. En cuanto la joven entró a la tienda, Dallas se acercó a la puerta de cristal para escuchar lo que iba a decir a sus amigos.

─ _¿Lo has encontrado?_ – Preguntó Trish en cuanto vio a Ally llegar al mostrador, visiblemente agotada. Se había pasado buena parte de la mañana deambulando por ahí. Era ya casi hora de comer.

─_No_ – Negó ella mientras movía la cabeza –. _No sé dónde puede haberse metido. Ya no sé dónde buscar. Incluso he ido al estanque del parque donde escribo canciones y se lo he preguntado a Pepinillos pero tampoco le ha visto._

─ _¿Le has preguntado por el paradero de Austin a una oca? _– Preguntó Trish sorprendiéndose de las cosas que a veces hacía su mejor amiga.

─_Es que Pepinillos siempre me escucha y pensé que tal vez también podría decirme dónde estaba Austin…_

─_Ally…_

─_Lo sé, he hecho una estupidez, una oca no va a decirme dónde está. Pero, es que le he llamado al móvil y no contesta. Ni me responde los mensajes y incluso he ido a la parada de tortitas que tanto le gusta…_

Ally apoyó los codos en el mostrador y ocultó el rostro entre las manos. Cuando lo alzó tanto Dez como Trish vieron que tenía los ojos vidriosos mientras se mordía con fuerza el labio inferior.

─_Nosotros lo buscaremos ahora_ – propuso Dez.

─_Dez tiene razón, quédate aquí y descansa. Nosotros lo buscaremos por ti durante un rato._

─ _¿De verdad lo haríais?_ – Murmuró ella con una expresión de agradecimiento en el rostro.

─_Por supuesto, Austin es amigo nuestro también_…

─_Aunque sabemos que la persona que más le importas eres tú_ – Dez calló cuando Trish lo empujó de un tirón fuera del mostrador. Aquella frase dejó un poco descolocada a Ally que cogió su libro y empezó a escribir. Los chicos marcharon a buscar a Austin y Ally se quedó sola en la tienda. Tan sumergida estaba en sus pensamientos mientras escribía en su libro que no se percató de que Dallas pasaba por delante de la tienda con su carrito en dirección a la plaza del comercial tras haber escuchado la última frase de Dez.

Para Ally, el día pasó extremadamente lento a pesar de estar ocupada en atender a los clientes que entraban a la tienda cada dos segundos. Si estuviera su padre por allí estaría danzando de felicidad al ver cuántos clientes estaban haciendo aquel día.

Trish y Dez llegaron de nuevo poco después de comer pero solo de verles la cara Ally pudo intuir que no habían encontrado a Austin. Se volvió a morder el labio inferior con fuerza y sus amigos se encogieron de hombros con gesto apenado…

Los dos se quedaron con Ally en la tienda para ayudarla hasta que llegó Dallas ya tarde. El moreno entró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se acercó a Ally por detrás. Ésta se giró sobre sus talones.

─_Austin…_

Lo dijo sin pensar siquiera. Le hubiera encantado encontrarse con su cabello rubio, sus ojos marrones, su sonrisa de estrella del pop y su peculiar aroma. Pero no.

─_Hola, Ally._

─ _¡Dallas!_ – Exclamó ella agitando los brazos mientras se sonrojaba a más no poder – Lo siento es que esperaba a otra persona.

Dallas sacudió la cabeza restando importancia al nombre que había dicho Ally.

─ ¿_Estás lista para salir un rato_?

─_Pues… _

La joven se giró hacia todos lados pero en aquel momento solo había un cliente al que Trish ya estaba atendiendo y mostrándole un reluciente trompeta. Ally apretó su libro contra su pecho y se dijo que tal vez le haría bien salir un rato y despejarse. Así que finalmente asintió a la pregunta del chico mientras se despedía de sus amigos con la mano indicándoles que la llamaran si Austin aparecía. Ellos asintieron, probablemente a Ally le vendría bien tomar un poco el aire para salir del estado de preocupación en el que llevaba metida desde aquella mañana. Apenas había comido, tampoco había sonreído y tampoco había conseguido componer ninguna canción buena aquel día.

Dallas caminaba a su lado tranquilamente con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. En un determinado momento, el chico se acercó al puesto de helados donde una chica morena muy guapa lo saludó con una sonrisa. Ally alzó la cabeza en cuanto se percató de que el joven se había alejado de su lado. Enseguida lo encontró enfrente de la joven que vendía los helados con una sonrisa. La joven reconoció de inmediato a la chica que el día anterior había visto besarse con Dallas aunque a esas alturas ya no estaba segura de lo que había visto la tarde anterior. Al fin y al cabo, tal vez solo habían sido imaginaciones suyas y por eso le había dado una nueva oportunidad a Dallas. Se acercó lentamente y Dallas calló en ese momento. Tosió y pidió torpemente un par de helados de cualquier sabor mientras se giraba para mirar a Ally con una sonrisa.

La joven no le prestó mucha atención y se quedó mirando las distintas cubetas con los diferentes sabores. Cada vez que iba a comprarse un helado a aquel lugar Austin siempre le decía que algún día iría a la fábrica de helados para sobornar al jefe de la misma para que incluyera un nuevo sabor. ¡Helado con sabor a pepinillos! Ally siempre acababa riendo ante aquella broma y Austin siempre le sonreía con franqueza con un brillo especial en los ojos…

─ _¿Ally?_ – La voz de Dallas la sacó de su recuerdo. Miró al chico que le tendía un helado de chocolate. Ésta susurró un trémulo "gracias" y se despidió de la chica. El rato que pasaron juntos lo pasaron hablando de temas triviales sin importancia. Cuando terminó aquella cita, Dallas se despidió de Ally con un beso en la mejilla y la vio marchar prometiéndose a sí mismo que aquella chica sería suya en menos que canta un gallo.

Ally seguía preocupada por Austin y en lugar de irse a casa decidió ir a la de su mejor amigo. En cuanto llegó ante la casa se dio cuenta de que las luces estaban apagadas, lo que significaba que no había nadie allí. Suspiró, Dez y Trish ya la habían llamado preguntando si sabía algo pero ella solo había podido darles una respuesta negativa. Sentía que los ojos le escocían ferozmente y tenía un nudo tremendo en la garganta. Ya estaba anocheciendo y las farolas empezaban a brillar alumbrando la calle. No se veía a nadie por allí y Ally se sentó frente a la puerta principal de la casa de Austin con los brazos rodeando sus piernas y con el libro a su lado. Esperó y esperó.

El sonido de unas zapatillas alertó a la morena de que había alguien que se dirigía hacia allí. Se levantó e intentó vislumbrar quien venía pero la luz de las farolas no era lo suficientemente potente como para dejar ver quién era el individuo que se dirigía hacia allí. Poco a poco se fue acercando y una cabeza rubia emergió de las sombras. Ally se levantó con el nudo en la garganta que la había acompañado todo el día y suspiró con alivio por primera vez.

Austin no se percató de su presencia hasta que prácticamente la tuvo delante ya que iba caminando con la cabeza baja. Cuando reconoció a Ally solo pudo abrir la boca para manifestar sorpresa pero no encontró palabras adecuadas para la situación. Se pasó la mano por la nuca y finalmente centró la mirada en la de Ally. En cuanto lo hizo, Ally descargó contra él un sonoro bofetón que hizo que la cabeza del chico se girara hacia un lado. Tras unos segundos, él alzó la mano y se cubrió la zona golpeada. Miró a su mejor amiga y se sorprendió todavía más porque el rostro de Ally no reflejaba enfado sino más bien tristeza mezclada con alivio. Además, gruesas lágrimas discurrían por las mejillas de la joven que apretaba fuertemente su libro contra el pecho.

─_Austin, idiota…_

─_Ally _– Murmuró el chico al ver a la chica a la que más quería en aquel estado.

Ella acortó la escasa distancia que los separaba y lo rodeó con los brazos. Hundió la cabeza en su pecho con un sollozo. Austin tardó unos segundos pero rodeó la cintura de ella con un brazo y la otra mano la utilizó para acariciar su pelo con suavidad. Ocultó el rostro entre el pelo de ella sin decir nada, no le salían las palabras. No hubiera pensado nunca que Ally pudiese llegar a sufrir tanto porque él no estuviese con ella. En aquellos momentos, se sentía el tipo más miserable sobre la faz de la tierra porque no se había comportado como un amigo con Ally si no que la había dejado y había hecho que se preocupara por él.

─_Lo siento mucho_ – Una vez lo hubo dicho le pareció una excusa muy pobre, carente de significado real pero tampoco se le ocurría otra cosa en ese preciso instante que calmara a Ally. Desesperado la rodeó con fuerza con los brazos, intentando acallar los sollozos de ella, que se le estaban clavando como pequeños puñales en el corazón –. Lo siento, no sabes cuánto lo siento. Perdóname por haber desaparecido de esa manera, perdóname por no contestarte, perdóname.

─_No sabía dónde estabas y tampoco dónde podía encontrarte. No sabes lo preocupada que estaba y no sabes lo mucho que me alegro de verte…_

Austin tuvo que esforzarse para escuchar cada una de las palabras pronunciadas entre sollozos. Sabía que no había hecho bien al marcharse sin más y a medida que había ido pasando el día se sentía más culpable. Por mucho que le doliera, Ally era de esas personas que confían en la gente y en las segundas oportunidades. Ella era de esas personas que tienen un corazón de oro. Por eso, tenía que empezar a aceptar que ella le había dado una nueva oportunidad a Dallas, había decidido confiar más en él que en lo que sus ojos habían visto y, él tenía que aceptarlo. Por Ally.

Permanecieron un buen rato abrazados mientras los sollozos de Ally se volvían más apagados mientras sentía los brazos de Austin rodeándola y su voz regalándole dulces palabras. Finalmente, el llanto paró y ella pudo alzar la cabeza para mirarlo. Sus ojos se encontraron con los ojos cálidos de Austin, él alzó las manos para limpiarle del rostro las pocas lágrimas que todavía caían por sus mejillas ya que todas las demás las había recogido la camiseta de Austin.

─_Lo siento, Ally_ – Susurró él mientras acariciaba los pómulos de ella con los pulgares – _Lo siento…_

─ _¿Por qué te has marchado así?_

Austin se quedó de piedra, no podía decirle a Ally que se había marchado de la plaza y había desaparecido durante todo el día porque estaba enamorado de ella y porque le dolía en lo más hondo que pudiese tener un relación con otro chico. No podía.

─_Pues, la verdad…_

─ _¡Austin!_ – Dos figuras aparecieron por la acera. Dez y Trish. Austin suspiró y se separó un poco de Ally para recibir a sus amigos, se había salvado por los pelos…

Ally se quedó mirando a Austin fijamente, un tanto decepcionada. Ansiaba saber la contesta a la pregunta.

Ally fue a la tienda de buena mañana, la noche anterior se habían quedado a cenar con Austin y había estado bien pasar tiempo con él después de no verle en todo el día. Poco después de abrir la tienda apareció Dallas en ella con un gran ramo de flores. La chica se quedó con la boca abierta sin saber dónde meterse y estuvo a punto de cogerse un mechón de pelo y empezar a morderlo. Sin embargo, logró tranquilizarse.

─ _¿Qué tal estás? Ayer te vi un poco apagada y por eso te he traído unas flores para que te animen_.

─_Vaya, Dallas. Gracias_ – Dijo ella con una sonrisa

─_Espero verte esta tarde, si puedes quedar claro._

─_No creo que haya problema_.

─_Entonces, genial_ – Dallas dejó el ramo en brazos de Ally y salió por la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. En el camino, se cruzó con Austin y le dedicó al rubio una media sonrisa de superioridad al ver lo que llevaba éste en las manos. Cuando Austin llegó a la tienda vio a Ally colocando las flores en un jarrón y luego miró su mano en la que había un pequeño ramillete con las flores que más le gustaban a la chica. Ladeó la cabeza y pensó en tirarlas a la basura que había junto a la puerta de la tienda pero Ally lo vio antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier movimiento.

─ _¡Austin!_ – Se dirigió hacia él y casi dejó caer el ramo de Dallas. Llegó junto a su amigo y observó las flores que éste sostenía en la mano –. _¿Y esto?_ – Preguntó ella con un ligero timbre emocionado en la voz.

─_Pues… eran para ti pero veo que alguien se me ha adelantado… _

Ally le cogió con delicadeza las flores y las acercó a su rostro para olerlas. Alzó el rostro al ver una tarjeta colocada entre las flores, la miró y abrazó a Austin con tanta fuerza que casi le hizo caer.

"_Gracias por apreciarme tanto, Ally"_

Ally se separó de su mejor amigo, colocó las flores de éste en otro jarrón y las puso en el lugar más visible de la tienda. Dallas que se había quedado a ver la escena apretó los puños, tendría que seguir otra estrategia porque así Austin lo iba a superar.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, me alegro de que guste la historia, de verdad. Espero que también os haya gustado este capítulo y que os gusten los siguientes.**

**Un abrazo**

**Takari95**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Dallas se llevó a Ally aquella tarde a dar una vuelta por el centro comercial. Llevaban varias tardes quedando después de que acabase el turno del chico que se encargaba del carrito de accesorios para móviles. La morena cada vez parecía que estaba más relajada a su lado, reía con mayor naturalidad sin que el nerviosismo se apoderara de ella y parecía que ya había olvidado completamente aquello que vio. Parecía que ya ni siquiera recordaba que, tal vez, Dallas estuviera con otra. Había olvidado que creía haberle visto besando a la chica de los helados. Lo había olvidado porque estaba enamorada de él, de su sonrisa, de sus dientes perfectos, de sus ojos…

Austin resopló por enésima vez sentado junto a Dez y Trish en una mesita frente a una bocatería situada en la placeta del centro comercial. El rubio movió la cabeza y el pelo le cayó sobre los ojos, miró una vez más a su espalda y vio como Ally, su mejor amiga, se despedía de Dallas con un beso en la mejilla. Al verlo, sintió una fuerte punzada de celos. Dallas se marchó y Ally se dirigió con paso ligero hacia donde estaban sus amigos.

─Buenos días, chicos – saludó la morena con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

─Hola, Ally – dijo Trish con una sonrisa mientras le ofrecía a su amiga un pedazo de bocata que le había sobrado. Ally lo aceptó con ganas, estaba hambrienta. Dez estaba entretenido con una nueva aplicación que se había descargado en el móvil y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Ally estaba ya con ellos. Trish le dio una colleja y Dez esbozó una sonrisa a modo de saludo antes de concentrarse de nuevo en las lucecitas que aparecían en la pantalla de su móvil.

Por su parte, Austin se había quedado mirando a sus espaldas. Dallas estaba todavía en la plaza y hablaba animadamente con la chica de los helados. El rubio frunció el ceño, no se fiaba ni un pelo de aquel chico, ni por asomo. Se volvió en cuanto sintió una mano fina y cálida que le tocaba el brazo. Ally lo estaba mirando con la preocupación claramente visible en sus grandes ojos oscuros.

─¿Estás bien? – murmuró la chica.

─Claro, ¿por qué preguntas? – dijo Austin fingiendo normalidad mediante la adopción de su habitual sonrisa despreocupada.

─No sé, estás un poco distraído últimamente. ¿Te encuentras mal o te ocurre algo?

─Estoy perfectamente, no te preocupes.

Ally asintió a pesar de no estar muy convencida, todavía sentía a ratos el desasosiego que la había tenido presa hacía unos días, el día que Austin había desaparecido sin decir nada. Además, aún tenía una pregunta que hacerle a su mejor amigo. Más bien estaba esperando una respuesta por parte de él pues aún no le había respondido. Quería saber por qué aquel día se había marchado de aquella manera y se había estado escondiendo hasta de sus propios amigos. Cuando volvió a centrar la mirada en Austin, éste estaba vuelto hacia atrás de nuevo observando con atención y con el ceño fruncido a Dallas que empujaba en ese momento su carrito de accesorios para móviles fuera de la placeta. El chico al percibir la penetrante mirada del rubio, se giró y saludó al grupo con la mano, especialmente a Ally. Ella correspondió al saludo con una sonrisa que se borró de su rostro al ver en los ojos de Austin un destello de tristeza. Llevaba viendo aquella sombra en los ojos de Austin desde hacía tiempo pero no sabía si era real o eran imaginaciones suyas, cosa que tampoco le extrañaría. Tomó la mano de Austin y lo hizo levantarse. Trish los vio marcharse pero no dijo nada ya que se había sentado junto a Dez para mirar por encima de su hombro lo que el chico estaba haciendo en el móvil.

Ally tiró de Austin hasta la tienda de música donde lo hizo entrar en ella y cerró la puerta con llave a sus espaldas. El rubio la miró con una ceja enarcada.

─No, no me he vuelto loca – dijo ella mientras acababa de cerrar la puerta y se guardaba la llave en el bolsillo delantero de su vestido.

─¿Entonces qué estás haciendo? – preguntó él al borde del ataque de risa.

─Tengo que hablar contigo y ésta es la única manera que sé para que me escuches y que me contestes.

─¿Tienes que encerrarnos para hablar conmigo?

─Sí, señor.

Austin se sentó con un suspiro encima del mostrador de la tienda que estaba perfectamente limpio y ordenado, se notaba que Ally se estaba esmerando mucho para encargarse de la tienda mientras su padre seguía ausente. La joven se quedó de pie con los ojos clavados en el muchacho.

─¿De qué querías hablar? – preguntó Austin, con aire despreocupado. Movió la cabeza para apartar el pelo que le caía sobre los ojos.

─Verás, Austin es que… el otro día no me diste una respuesta.

─¿A qué? – murmuró él a la par que desviaba la mirada hacia un hilo que colgaba de la manga de su camisa. Lo enrolló con los dedos y le dio un pequeño tirón para arrancarlo.

─¿Por qué desapareciste el otro día? – A Austin se le pintó el temor en el rostro en cuanto escuchó aquella pregunta. La otra vez había podido esquivarla gracias a la oportuna aparición de Dez y Trish antes de que pudiera contestarle a Ally pero ahora no había nadie que pudiera evitar que respondiera. Se pasó la mano por el pelo, revolviéndoselo. No se atrevía a mirar a su amiga a la cara pero sabía que ella estaba penetrándolo con los ojos. No podía seguir eludiendo la pregunta pero tampoco podía confesarle a Ally sus sentimientos así como así. Se sentía mal por haberla hecho sufrir con su desaparición y lo último que podía decirle era que lo había hecho porque la quería y porque estaba celoso de que le hubiese concedido una segunda oportunidad a Dallas. Tampoco podía decirle que lo consumía la rabia cada vez que la veía paseando de la mano con Dallas o que le entraban ganas de estrangular a aquel chico cuando le sacaba una sonrisa que antes solo podía sacarle él… Eran tantas cosas las que no podía o no tenía el valor para decirle que casi no le quedaban palabras en el diccionario para contestar. Suspiró con suavidad.

─¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

─¿De verdad me lo preguntas? – replicó ella levemente molesta. ¿Es que acaso Austin no podía comprender lo muy preocupada que había estado ella por él?

─Sí, ¿por qué quieres saberlo?

─Porque eres importante para mí y quiero saber si te ocurre algo. Austin, te marchaste sin decir nada y nos esquivaste durante todo el día.

─No fue para tanto… –dijo él haciendo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia al asunto. Ally apretó los puños y se mordió el labio inferior. Por lo visto, Austin no entendía nada.

─¿Me hiciste sufrir de aquella manera para nada? – Austin que hasta ahora no había centrado la mirada en ella lo hizo. Ally tenía la cabeza baja y el pelo le ocultaba la cara. Su pequeño cuerpo estaba en tensión y sus puños estaban cerrados con fuerza, con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le estaban poniendo blancos. Se estaba empezando a enfadar, le daba la sensación de que Austin solo estaba jugando con ella. Nunca le hubiera gustado pensar así de alguien como él pero la conversación que estaban manteniendo le estaba dando a entender eso.

─Venga, Ally. No te pongas así – continuó Austin sin ser realmente consciente de que solo estaba empeorando las cosas al evitar el tema. Se mordió el labio inferior, no tenía ni idea de cómo salir del pozo en el que se había metido. A cada minuto que pasaba el silencio entre ellos se volvía más incómodo y denso, Austin miró hacia fuera a través del cristal, parecía que iba a empezar a llover de un momento a otro… Últimamente se estaban desatando varias tormentas… Ally seguía sin decir nada pero Austin se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando.

─Eres un estúpido… –Austin se quedó paralizado, no sabía exactamente lo que había dicho Ally pero le daba la sensación de que lo había dicho en un tono de voz que implicaba enfado.

─¿Qué? – preguntó él. Bajó del mostrador y se quedó de pie a poco menos de dos metros de Ally.

─¡Eres un estúpido, Austin Moon! – chilló la chica. Tenía los ojos repletos de lágrimas y unas cuantas ya recorrían sus mejillas. El rubio sintió como en ese momento su corazón se rompía en pedazos.

─Pero, Ally si no fue para tanto…

─¡Tú solo piensas en lo que fue para ti pero no tienes ni idea de lo que sufrí yo ese día!

─¿Crees que lo hice porque sí? Que sepas que yo también tenía mis razones – replicó él con el ceño fruncido.

─Pues explícamelas – exigió ella con la voz ahogada en un sollozo.

─No es asunto tuyo – En cuanto hubo emitido aquella frase, Austin tuvo ganas de darse cabezazos contra una pared. Aquello se le estaba yendo de las manos pero no sabía cómo detenerlo. Los ojos de Ally se abrieron al máximo.

─¿Acaso no te importa lo que yo siento? ¿Me estás diciendo eso? – Austin cerró los ojos con fuerza, no podía decirle que sus sentimientos le importaban más que nada en este mundo. No podía decirlo.

─No me importan…– tragó saliva con fuerza. Poco después los abrió para ver como Ally se alejaba de él hacia la puerta principal. Corrió tras ella y la detuvo por el brazo ya en la calle.

─¡Suéltame! – sollozó ella mientras intentaba liberarse del agarre. Le clavó las uñas en la mano, estaba tan enfadada. Austin no dijo nada, sabía que era culpa suya.

─Por favor, escúchame…

─¿Para qué tengo que escucharte ahora? ¡¿Para qué?! Si como tú has dicho no te importan mis sentimientos… – esbozó una sonrisa amarga –Nunca debí confiar en el tipo que me robó una canción… Debía haber intuido que solo querías aprovecharte de mí…

─No digas eso, Ally…

Las primeras gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer sobre ellos y pronto se desencadenó un fuerte aguacero.

─¿Por qué no debo decirlo? Me preocupé por ti, no sabía dónde estabas y me pasé todo el día rogando para encontrarte. Y, ahora, menosprecias mis sentimientos… Le quitas importancia sin más, como si te diera igual…

─Sé que no he hecho bien pero yo no quería decir eso…– la voz de Austin se convirtió en un murmullo a causa del nudo que sentía en la garganta, estaba a punto de perder a la chica a la que quería por no ser valiente. Estaba llorando por su culpa, él la había hecho llorar por no tener agallas como para confesarle sus sentimientos.

─Pues me parece que sabes muy bien lo que has querido decir, Austin – sus ropas estaban empezando a empaparse a causa de la insistente lluvia que caía sobre ellos. El pelo se les pegaba a la cara y las lágrimas de Ally se confundían con las gotas de lluvia. La gente que pasaba por allí se paró a ver la discusión entre los chicos, entre esa gente estaban también Dez y Trish.

─Ally, yo…

─Si vas a decir algo más que vaya a empeorar todavía más la situación mejor déjalo…

La joven se llevó la mano al cuello y arrancó la cadena con el anillo de Austin. Lo arrojó al suelo con rabia. Austin intentó detenerla cuando ella se giró, Ally forcejeó contra él, no quería escuchar nada más, nada más. Solo quería encerrarse en su casa y llorar. Cerró los ojos. Pronto sintió un quejido y el sonido de un cuerpo al caer al suelo encharcado. Abrió los ojos y vio a Austin sentado en el suelo con la mano sobre la boca y la nariz, había sangre entre sus dedos. Ally alzó la cabeza y vio a Dallas allí, éste la cogió de la mano y se la llevó.

Dez y Trish se acercaron a Austin pero éste no se movió ni un ápice. Sostenía con la mano ensangrentada el anillo que había tirado Ally todavía enganchado a la cadena. Trish intentó hacerlo reaccionar dándole unas suaves palmaditas en la espalda pero el rubio no dijo nada.

Un fuerte dolor le oprimía el pecho, por no confesarle sus sentimientos a Ally al final la había perdido, la había herido en lo más hondo. Cerró los ojos y una única lágrima cayó por su mejilla, una lágrima que se mezcló con el agua y la sangre y que pasó desapercibida para todos excepto para Dez y Trish.

* * *

**Nuevo capítulo, sé que he sido muy dura con Austin pero lo arreglaré :) Gracias por los comentarios que dejáis y por leer esta historia**

**un saludo**

**Takari95**


	5. Chapter 5

Ally obligó a Dallas a que la llevara a casa a pesar de la insistencia de él para ir a cualquier otro sitio donde ella podría despejarse en lugar de hundirse en el dolor que la atenazaba. En cuanto llegaron a la casa, la morena se despidió del chico con un breve "gracias" susurrado para el cuello de su camiseta antes de prácticamente echarlo de allí. La joven cerró la puerta a su espalda aunque podía escuchar perfectamente como Dallas la llamaba desde el otro lado de la puerta, parecía preocupado. Sin embargo, ella pronto dejó de hacerle caso a todos sus ruegos y súplicas que iban destinados a que ella saliera de su casa. Caminó lentamente, como si estuviera poseída, fue hacia su cuarto, abrió la puerta con cuidado, avanzó hasta la cama y se dejó caer sobre ella. Antes de tocar el mullido colchón las lágrimas ya habían saltado de sus ojos y habían bañado las sábanas.

Trish llevaba un buen rato bajo la lluvia con Dez, Austin todavía no se había levantado del suelo ni había apartado la mirada del anillo que Ally había lanzado. Parecía absorto en sus pensamientos y no escuchaba nada de lo que le decían. Dez incluso le había sacudido pero solo había recibido como respuesta una mirada un tanto perdida del rubio. El pelirrojo se mordió el labio inferior, no sabía qué hacer en ese momento para que Austin se sintiera aunque fuese un poco mejor. Trish cruzó una mirada con Dez y decidió que era mejor dejar a los dos chicos solos, a lo mejor así dez conseguiría que Austin abriese la boca, anduviese o patalease. Se alejó de allí con paso rápido espantando a los curiosos que habían presenciado la pelea entre Austin y Ally y el altercado entre el rubio y Dallas y que se habían quedado allí mirando al desolado chico con cara de pena.

─¡Fuera, aquí no hay nada que ver! – el grito de Trish asustó unos cuantos y poco a poco empezaron a dispersarse hasta dejar la plaza vacía.

La chica no tardó demasiado en llegar a casa de Ally, dudó unos segundos pero al final apretó el botón del timbre con un suspiro. De alguna manera, intuía que Ally estaba en la casa pero también tenía la certeza de que le iba a costar siglos que abriera la maldita puerta. Conocía muy bien a Ally, por eso, estaba segura de que estaría encerrada en su cuarto con la cabeza oculta entre los almohadones de plumas llorando a lágrima viva. Volvió a insistir varias veces más, una tras otra. También estaba segura de que al final Ally abriría porque se daría cuenta de que la que llamaba tan insistentemente era ella. Para variar, no se equivocó y tras haber llamado una docena de veces Ally abrió la puerta. La dejó un poco entreabierta para que su amiga entrara mientras ella volvía hacia su cuarto para volver al sitio que había estado ocupando en la cama.

─Vamos, Austin – rogó Dez por enésima vez sin obtener ningún resultado satisfactorio –. Vamos a coger una pulmonía si nos quedamos aquí… Y si te pones enfermo, no podrás cantar y triunfar y…

Austin podía escuchar de lejos la monótona voz de Dez diciéndole las miles de cosas que no podría hacer si se ponía enfermo pero la verdad es que le daba un poco igual. ¿Qué se pasaba toda la vida sin cantar? ¿Qué se pasaba todo un año sin bailar ni subir a un escenario? Ahora mismo todas aquellas cosas no tenían mucho sentido. Más bien, no tenían ningún sentido. Toda aquella locura de convertirse en famoso había sido un sueño que tenía desde pequeño pero solo había empezado a cumplirse cuando había conocido a Ally. Ella había sido como una estrella que lo había guiado por el camino de la buena suerte con sus fantásticas canciones y sus ánimos. Nada de lo que había conseguido hasta el momento lo hubiera conseguido solo. Pero, ahora estaba solo, la había perdido y con ella, había perdido la ilusión de cumplir sus sueños. Desde que trabajaba con Ally había trabajado duro, muy duro para cantar mejor, bailar mejor y para que ella estuviera contenta y feliz al ver cómo él se esforzaba por interpretar cada día mejor las canciones que componía. Ahora, eso no tenía sentido, nada tenía sentido sin ella.

Dejó de mirar un segundo el anillo y alzó la cabeza hacia Dez. Su amigo vio algo en sus ojos que no le gustó para nada. La sombra de la derrota.

Trish se sentó en el borde de la cama, cerca de uno de los brazos de Ally que estaban extendidos a cada uno de los lados de su cuerpo. Ally sollozaba en silencio con la cabeza hundida entre las almohadas y durante unos segundos Trish no pudo evitar preguntarse si no se ahogaría allí dentro. Le acarició la espalda con suavidad en un intento de calmarla que solo sirvió para que Ally empezara a llorar con más fuerza si cabía. Nunca la había visto así y lo cierto es que le dolía mucho. Ally era su mejor amiga y no se merecía estar así. Tenía ganas de que ella hablara para saber qué había ocurrido entre ella y Austin en la tienda de música, tenía curiosidad por saber de qué habían hablado o qué se habían dicho para que la situación se tornara ten terriblemente dramática.

─Ally – empezó Trish con voz suave –. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Dez estuvo tentado de darle una colleja a Austin para hacerle espabilar pero se contuvo porque se veía lo afectado que estaba Austin por lo que había ocurrido. El pelirrojo consiguió finalmente que su amigo se levantara a duras penas, lo arrastró hasta el interior de la tienda de música para guarecerse del intenso chaparrón que estaba cayendo y lo hizo sentarse en uno de los banquitos que había en una esquina del establecimiento. Dez se sentó enfrente, cruzó las manos sobre el regazo y esperó pacientemente a que Austin se atreviese a decir algo.

Ally tardó unos segundos en sacar la cabeza de las almohadas para mirar a Trish, tenía el rostro bañado en lágrimas, los ojos rojos y le temblaban los labios. Se giró de lado en la cama, estiró el brazo y Trish le cogió la mano a su amiga regalándole una pequeña sonrisa con la intención de infundirle ánimos.

─Lo llevé a la tienda porque quería preguntarle el motivo por el que se marchó el otro día sin más…

─Bueno, ¿y qué pasó después?

─Le dije… que quería saberlo por si le ocurría algo, porque sufrí mucho aquel día y de alguna manera pensaba que era culpa mía…

Trish no dijo nada, ella sí sabía el motivo por el que Austin se había marchado pero no era le momento de mencionar al respecto así que instó a Ally a seguir hablando.

─¿Y luego?

─Me dijo que no era para tanto. Entonces, empecé a enfadarme porque… Trish… tú no sabes lo que yo sufrí aquel día sin saber absolutamente nada de él… No tienes ni idea…

Le pregunté que si no le importaban mis sentimientos y me dijo que no… A partir de ahí ya no quise escuchar nada de lo que dijo… Esto me ha servido para darme cuenta de que soy una tonta a la que ha utilizado para ganar fama…

El resto ya lo sabes…

Ally tuvo que controlarse más de una vez para no estallar en llantos mientras hablaba. Trish se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le costaba mantener un tono de voz más o menos neutro para que la voz no le temblara demasiado. Miró a su amiga que volvía a llorar, Trish se mordió el labio inferior, estaba claro que Austin había metido bastante la pata, tendría que hablar con él. Lo que también estaba claro era que Ally sentía algo por Austin, de lo contrario no estaría tan triste y decepcionada con él.

Austin dejó el anillo en la mesita que lo separaba de Dez, alzó la cabeza y miró a su amigo. Entreabrió los labios, pensó en lo que iba a decir y habló con amargura.

─He metido la pata hasta el fondo…

─Eso ya lo sé, he visto a Ally.

─Quiero decir que la he perdido para siempre, he echado por la borda la oportunidad que tenía de decirle lo que sentía.

─Austin, ¿cómo has acabado discutiendo con ella así? ¿Qué demonios le has dicho?

Austin miró a Dez, en aquellos momentos estaba serio y parecía mucho más maduro. El rubio intentó más de una vez contarle lo que había ocurrido entre él y Ally pero las palabras se amontonaban en su garganta, se peleaban por salir y se hacían un gran nudo. Cerró los ojos, no era capaz de pensar con claridad por mucho que quería… Agachó la cabeza y la hundió en las manos sin más.

Trish abandonó la casa de Ally después de que ésta se quedara profundamente dormida después de haber llorado sin cesar durante un buen rato. Se marchó en silencio pero antes de salir llamó al móvil a Dez que le informó que seguía con un abatido Austin en la tienda de música. Trish se dirigió allí y de camino vio a Dallas cerrando ya el carrito de accesorios para móviles, la joven vio como la chica de los helados se acercaba hasta a él, le tapaba los ojos y le daba un beso en la mejilla. Se escondió detrás de una palmera y lo vio. Un beso. Frunció el ceño, este tipo estaba jugando a dos bandas. Vio desaparecer a la pareja antes de alejarse en dirección a la tienda de música mientras pensaba en qué hacer con lo que había visto.

Cuando entró la tienda estaba en penumbra, tan solo unas pocas luces estaban encendidas. Se sentó junto a Dez en uno de los sillones y observó a Austin que tenía el rostro oculto entre las manos.

─Vengo de ver a Ally – susurró Trish, como esperaba sus palabras surtieron el efecto deseado y Austin despegó la cara de las palmas de sus manos. Sus ojos marrones estaban levemente enrojecidos e hinchados.

─¿Có-cómo está? – preguntó casi con miedo, con un trémulo hilillo de voz. Ante la pregunta, Trish no supo si decirle la verdad y soltarle a bocajarro que era un cabrón y que había dejado a Ally destrozada y ser un poco más compasiva y decirle que estaba bastante tocada pero que se le pasaría el enfado algún día.

─¿Tú qué crees? – dijo Dez como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Aquello le costó a Dez un fuerte codazo de parte de Trish que lo regañó con la mirada por su falta de tacto.

─Dímelo, Trish, ¿cómo está?

─Mal, ha estado… llorando hasta hace un rato…

─¿Está muy enfadada?

─Más que enfadada, yo diría herida. No se lo esperaba, Austin.

─Nada de lo que le he dicho es verdad.

─Ya lo sé pero entonces… ¿por qué los has dicho?

─Porque soy un cobarde, Trish. Por eso.

EL silencio se apoderó de la tienda de música, Austin suspiró sonoramente y Trish lo miró. Tenía los hombros hundidos y el rostro desencajado, si Ally estaba mal, Austin no andaba mucho mejor.

─Austin… ¿por qué no hablas con ella?

─Porque no va a querer verme. Supongo que te ha contado lo que le he dicho…

─Sí.

─Después de eso no me atrevo ni a mirarla a la cara. Maldita sea, ¿cómo he podido ser tan idiota? La he perdido por ser un estúpido cobarde, un cobarde…

─Austin – susurró Trish para intentar que él dejara de mortificarse.

─No digas nada, Trish. Es la verdad, ¿sabes qué tendría que haberle dicho?

─Yo, no – interrumpió Dez lo que le costó un nuevo codazo de Trish.

─Que la quería – repuso Austin con la mirada cargada de dolor y los ojos brillantes. Trish se movió hasta él –. Ahora, se la he dejado a Dallas en bandeja…

─No te preocupes porque Dez y yo vamos a ayudarte.

─¿A sí? – dijo Dez removiéndose entusiasmado en el banco.

─Sí, porque hoy he visto algo que nos puede ser de mucha ayuda a la hora de quitar a Dallas de nuestro camino, aunque tendremos que hacerlo con sutilidad.

─¿Qué has visto? – preguntó Dez.

─Le he visto besándose con la chica del carrito de los helados – Austin se puso tieso y miró a Trish con incredulidad. De manera que lo que vio Ally días atrás era verdad. Apretó los puños, ahora todavía le daba más rabia que Ally le hubiese dado una oportunidad a ese mamarracho, tenía ganas de ir a por él y… Trish le puso una mano en el hombro –. Todo a su tiempo, Austin.


End file.
